fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malbert
King Malbert (also simply known as Malbert) is the main antagonist in the Nickelodeon's animated series, Mopi. He is the greedy, selfish, and tyrannical eagle and the manipulative king of Malaria. He also has Royal Guards, and hides the truth from the townspeople. He is the only person that Dr. Glickenstein would open his door to. He is Mopi's archenemy. Personality King Malbert is very oppressive, temperamental and manipulative. He is portrayed to be the selfish king of Malaria. He is also extremely persuasive, calculating, unscrupulous and materialistic, as he supposedly keeps lying that anyone needs to be evil to survive. He is also shown to be very argumentative, opprobrious, defamatory and vituperative towards his guards, as he yelled at them "Silence!". One of his most despicable plans is when he sends his eagles to kill Mopi. Despite his tyrannical nature, Malbert can also be fearful when he faces his weather ray falling down to himself. Biography The Kingdom of Malaria's environment is devastated by a mysterious storm. King Malbert then blackmails the rest of the world to pay the town not to unleash the various doomsday devices invented by its Evil Scientists. In turn, they are assisted by the eagles, while Malaria's annual Animal Science Fair showcases the scientists' latest weapons. However, Mopi (who serves the somewhat tedious-minded scientist named Dr. Glickenstein) is a talented snake who aspires to be an Animal Scientist himself, but Malbert instead has his brother, Mercury, to kidnap him and feed him. Among his inventions are his friends named Scamper and Brain. When the malfunctioning invention explodes and decimates Dr. Glickenstein, Mopi sees his chance. With Brain and Scamper's help, he assembles a huge, monstrous being from human remains. However, when he brings her to life, he discovers that the "Evil Bone" he gave her was not activated, making her kind, sweet, gentle, friendly, thoughtful, demonstrative and feminine. Mopi tries to convince her that she is extremely evil, violent and villainous, inadvertently naming her "Eva", while an attempt to brainwash her into becoming evil by bring her to a brainwashing salon where anybody hocked into a machine where your shown monster movies for a couple of hours. Brain also gets the same thing in order to watch TV, but has taken the remote for Eva's room and every time time he tries to change the channel on the television in Eva's room changes. This turns the television onto the 1982 movie Annie, and when Eva gets out, she can now speak English and has a love for being an actress, so Mopi takes her back to the castle to be destroyed in the car. On the way back to the castle, Dr. Schadenfreude and his vain girlfriend named Jaclyn try to steal Eva by using a shrink ray to shrink them all, but instead get themselves struck. Mopi decides to exhibit Eva at the science fair anyway, telling her that the fair is an "Annie" audition. Mopi's nemesis, Dr. Schadenfreude learns of Eva's existence and attempts to steal her, but when that fails, he exposes Igor to King Malbert, who sends Igor to an "Igor Recycling Plant". Dr. Schadenfreude activates Eva's Evil Bone and unleashes her into the Science Fair, where she destroys all of the Evil Inventions. Scamper and Brain help Igor escape from the recycling plant and they learn that Malbert had deliberately killed Malaria's crops with a weather ray that made storm clouds, so he could implement his "Evil Inventions" plan, thereby keeping himself in power. Rushing into the arena, Mopi reasons with Eva to deactivate her Evil Bone and allowing her to regain her extremely sweet and attractive personality, while Scamper and Brain deactivate the weather ray, which immediately falls and crushes Malbert to death. Trivia *While Dr. Frederick is the most active villain in the plot, Malbert is the main antagonist because he had bigger plans than anyone else and caused the events that led to the series' story. He, along with Dr. Frederick and the Leader, did cause some on-screen deaths including that of a child. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Pure Evil Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Murderer Category:Thief Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence